Many home care and personal care products seek to deliver benefit agents to substrates such as textiles, hard surfaces, hair and skin. To achieve a long-lasting benefit agent release performance, encapsulation of the benefit agent in particles has been proposed as a means, in particular for the perfume.
However, for some special product, in particular hair treatment product, some benefit agent need to be delivered onto specific position. For example, it is desirable to deliver more conditioning silicone onto tip and/or middle of the hair to have a better conditioning effect and/or to avoid unpleasant greasy and unclean sensory.
Thus, we have recognized a need to develop new encapsulation particles which is capable of being deposited onto tip hair with higher deposition when included into a hair treatment composition. We therefore developed a benefit agent delivery particle comprising a benefit agent; and a chitosan salt at the outer surface of the particle, wherein the chitosan salt comprises a chitosan component and amino acid anion, wherein the amino acid comprises phenylalanine; the amino acid does not comprises tyrosine; and the amino acid does not comprises histidine or the amino acid comprises no greater than 20% of histidine by mole of the total amino acid, wherein the benefit agent comprises fragrance, pro-fragrance, hair conditioning agent, anti-dandruff agent, moisturizers, emollients, dyes, pigments, colour care additives, or a mixture thereof. It was surprisingly found that when included into a shampoo, the particles have better deposition on tip hair.